Forbidden Transaction
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Transaksi terlarang antara Neji dan Tenten.


**.**

" **Forbidden Transaction"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Forbidden Transaction © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tick tock tick tock_

Suara itu menganggunya.

Suara lain menyusul. Ujung pensil yang menodai lembar jawaban, halaman-halaman kertas soal yang dibalik, sesekali suara ujung pensil yang patah, deru rautan, gesek karet penghapus, bahkan suara tiupan kecil untuk mengusir butir-butir hitam sisa hapusan.

"Waktu kalian lima belas menit lagi."

Neji melirik lembar jawabannya dengan ngeri. Dua puluh empat soal terisi dari total lima puluh soal yang ada. Sementara waktu bersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ini bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan.

Kedua mata Neji terkunci pada salah satu soal yang belum terjawab.

 _How does the author organize the ideas?_

Apa? Apa jawabannya? Otak jenius Neji berhenti di tempat. Dari semua pelajaran yang disuguhkan sekolah, bahasa Inggris adalah satu-satunya yang kurang ia kuasai. Meski begitu, ia selalu bisa mendongkrak nilainya sampai tidak berada di bawah angka delapan puluh, dengan belajar giat tentu saja. Namun kali ini lain, akibat Olimpiade SAINS yang dikutinya selama lima hari, Neji banyak tertinggal pelajaran di sekolah, dan semalam ia tak sempat menyentuh buka bahasa Inggrisnya sama sekali.

" _...you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans..."_

Neji mengernyit. Suara nyannyian itu terdengar cukup jelas di sepasang ruang dengarnya. Siapa pula yang bernyanyi di saat suasana seperti ini? Seperti suara anak perempuan, pelan, namun pelafalannya jelas sekali. Neji bergidik, jangan-jangan rumor yang berdedar seputar hantu di sekolah itu benar.

" _...holding me close till our eyes meet.. You'll ever be alone..."_

 _Tunggu_.

Suara itu terdengar familiar. Pelipis Neji berkerut makin dalam. Neji menajamkan pendengaran, mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu.

" _...and if you hurt me, that's okay, baby, only words bleed..."_

 _Tenten_?

Neji memberanikan diri untuk melirik sekilas ke kursi di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, Tenten sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu, matanya memandang menembus ke luar jendela kaca di sebelah kirinya. Lembar jawabannya telah terisi semua. Mejanya bersih dan semua alat tulisnya telah dirapikan dan dimasukkan dalam kotak pensilnya.

" _...inside the pages you just hold me, and I'll ever let you go.."_

Gadis itu bernyanyi lagi. _Hebat_ , pikir Neji. Sementara Neji sedang berkulat heboh bersama ujiannya, Tenten justru duduk manis dan bernyayi dengan santai.

"Hyuuga Neji, kau sudah selesai?"

Neji segera membalik badan, duduk tegak menghadap ke depan. "Belum, _Sensei_."

"Selesaikan jawabanmu."

Neji mengangguk patuh. Menelan pil pahit bahwa ujian bahasa Inggrisnya kali ini benar-benar akan mengantarnya ke neraka. Neji kembali menatap soal-soal berbahasa asing di mejanya, mencoba untuk fokus.

"Phsst... Neji?"

Tapi suara itu memecah fokusnya. Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, kemudian mundur sedikit agar lebih mudah mendengar Tenten.

"Hm," Neji bergumam kecil sebagai isyarat dia mendengarkan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tenten berbisik.

Rahang Neji terkatup rapat, ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau mau tukar soal denganku?"

Neji mengernyit. "Hn?"

"Aku menyalin jawabanku di kertas soal. Kebetulan aku sudah selesai, kau mau lihat punyaku? Yah, anggap saja.."

 _Tunggu_. Tenten sedang menawarinya contekan?

"...sebagai timbal balik dariku. Kau sering membantuku ujian matematika."

Suara Tenten bergema di sepasang ruang dengarnya. Tawaran itu sungguh menggoda. Terlebih lagi, Tenten lumayan dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Tapi, seorang Hyuuga Neji menyalin jawaban teman? Itu tabu. _Tidak_! Neji memberi tamparan pada otaknya. Ia bukan—

"Waktu kalian sepuluh menit lagi."

Persetan dengan suara peringatan itu.

"Aku mau." Suaranya terdengar dalam, dan tegas. Neji bisa merasakan kedua bahu Tenten sempat menegang. Tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Nih, kemarikan soalmu." Tenten menyodorkan soal miliknya dari balik meja. Neji gemetar, ia tak pernah bertindak sekotor ini saat ujian. Logikanya menolak mentah-mentah _._ Namun dunia tak memberinya pilihan. Setelah memastikan mata pengawas sedang tidak terfokus padanya, dan transaksi terlarang pun berlangsung.

Neji tidak mau membuang waktu. Segera saja ia menyalin tulisan-tulisan kecil Tenten di lembar jawabannya. Tidak lagi peduli pada benar atau salahnya jawaban itu. Bahkan ia menngabaikan elapak tangannya yang basah keringat, membuat pensilnya licin. Jantung berdebar-debar tak karuan, rasa bersalah menyerbu dadanya.

Neji bertanya-tanya, jika mencontek rasanya begitu menyiksa, mengapa teman-temannya bisa tenang-tenang saja melakukan aktivitas kotor ini tiap ujian? Neji tak habis pikir, rupanya anak-anak yang hobi mencontek itu juga punya kelebihan; menata perasaan dan gerak-gerik agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Lima menit lagi."

Neji makin giat.

Tiga soal lagi.

Dua.

Soal terakhir.

Selesai.

Neji membubuhkan tanda titik di ujung kalimatnya, tersenyum puas, dan membuang napas panjang. Lega menyusup besama hina. Tapi sejurus kemudian, urat pelipisnya kembali menegang.

Sepasang mata lavendernya menangkap sederetan kalimat yang ditulis rapih di bagian paling bawah lembar soal milik Tenten. Coretan pensil, tak bernomor, berbahasa Jepang, bukan Inggris.

' _Halo, Neji._

 _Bintang-bintang itu terilhat saling berdekatan._

 _Tapi sebenarnya mereka sangat jauh, bukan?_

 _Sama seperti kita._

 _Jadi, sampai kapan aku harus bertahan di jarak yang pahit ini?_

 _Btw, senang bisa membantumu ^^_

— _Tenten'_

Neji butuh beberapa detik untuk menyimak tulisan Tenten. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Lalu mendengus geli, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis lengkung di bibir pemuda Hyuuga.

Neji berdeham kecil. "Tenten?" Ia berbisik.

Tenten terkesiap. Buru-buru menegakkan badan. "E—eh?" _Sial, kenapa jadi gagap?_ Apa Neji sudah membaca tulisannya?

"Tukar lagi soalnya. Aku sudah tidak butuh punyamu." Kata Neji dingin dan tajam.

DEG

' _Aku sudah tidak butuh punyamu.'_

Tenten yakin, jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

 _Itukah ucapan terima kasihmu?_ Tenten memberengut sebal. Dikembalikannya soal milik Neji dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Lalu ditariknya lembar soalnya sendiri dari tangan Neji dengan kasar.

 _Sialan kau, Neji!_ Tenten mengumpat dalam hati. Diam-diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya memendam perasaan sejak lama pada pemuda Hyuuga tak berperasaan itu. Dengan gusar, Tenten merapikan kertas soal, dan lmbar jawabannya. Bersiap pergi dari ruang ujian sebelum kelepasan membanting Neji dengan teknik judo.

Namun, di detik sebelum ia benar-benar bangkit dari kursinya, Tenten tiba-tiba tertegun. Kedua iris coklatnya membelelak lebar. Tenten tak memercayai matanya sendiri. Tertulis jelas di sana, tulisan tangan Neji. Tepat di sebelah tulisan yang Tenten tujukan khusus untuk Neji sebelumnya.

' _Hari Minggu, jam sepuluh pagi, ku jemput._

 _Kita kencan._

— _Neji.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Apalahinigakjelasbanget :33333

 **Ed Sheeran-Photograph**

Makasihbanyakbuatyangudahterlanjurbaca^^

 _Review_?


End file.
